


Ocean eyes

by PotayoPotado



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Mentions of Death, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Song fic, Song: Ocean Eyes (Billie Eilish), and drowning, i guess??, i have no idea what i am doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotayoPotado/pseuds/PotayoPotado
Summary: Keith couldn't get Lance's eyes out of his head.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 13





	Ocean eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a spur of the moment..

_ I've been watchin' you for some time _

_ I've been walkin' through a world gone blind _

"Eye's are the door to the soul" is what Keiths father used to say. He never really payed much attention to it before. It just seemed like a cheesy quote his father saw on a poster, or something.

_ Can't stop starin' at those ocean eyes _

_ Those ocean eyes _

That is, until he met Lance.

_ Burning cities and napalm skies _

_ No fair _

Lance was loud, annoying and over all obnoxious. He was blunt and often said the wrong things at the wrong time.

_ Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes _

_ When you give ocean eyes _

That is probably what interested Kieth. How did someone like that ever get anywhere? Much less the Garrison?

_ Your ocean eyes _

  
  


That may be a bit harsh, but honestly Keith couldn't think of anyone who would hire someone so brash. It was probably a good thing he decided to be a pilot.

_ No fair _

He couldn't lie, Lance was a good pilot. Not as good as him but he wasn't bad. He was still incredibly annoying.

_ You really know how to make me cry _

_ I've been walkin' through a world gone blind _

What caught him most about Lance. were his eyes.

_ When you gimme those ocean eyes _

_ You're ocean eyes _

They were the deepest shade of blue. Almost like the ocean. You could almost drown in them. 

_ I'm scared _

_ Careful creature made friends with time _

Keith has always loved the ocean. He grew up in a shack, surrounded by desert. The ocean calmed him. The vastness and beauty of it.

_ I've never fallen from quite this high _

_ No fair _

The way the sun reflected off it's surface it almost sparkled. It held so many mysteries…

_ Fallin' into your ocean eyes _

_ Those ocean eyes _

Drowning seemed so peaceful even then.

_ Those ocean eyes _

The water enveloped him in embrace. He could almost imagine it was Lance.

_ I've been walkin' through a world gone blind _

_ I've been watching you for some time _

Keith wondered when he started to have such silly thoughts. Lance was obnoxious and made Keith want to ram his head into a wall.

_ Can't stop thinkin' of your diamond mind _

But he could never get his eyes out of his mind. The way their fingers grazed during training. Lance's smile and the way it illuminated his day. The way his eyes sparkled when he laughed…

_ Careful creature made friends with time _

Fuck.

_ He left her lonely with a diamond mind _

_ Fallin' into your ocean eyes _

He was screwed. 

_ And those ocean eyes _

He couldn't fall in love. Was he even in love? Love was a strong word to describe anything.

_ No fair _

_ Burning cities and napalm skies _

He could almost see the drop of sweat running down his temple.

_ You really know how to make me cry _

To feel like this towards anyone meant to drown. Drown involuntarily in soft gazes and be saved by equally soft touches.

_ When you gimme those ocean eyes _

_ Those ocean eyes _

Keith wasn't sure if he was ready to try and swim.

_ I'm scared _

He let the water envelop him. He lay and let himself sink. His hair flowing across his face, prickling his skin. 

_ I've never fallen from quite this high _

He stared up at the sky through the water. Not even birds flying overhead were visible.

_ Fallin' into your ocean eyes _

He closed his eyes.

_ Those ocean eyes _

And exhaled.

_ I'm scared _

_ I've been walkin' through a world gone blind _

  
  


Suddenly, he felt himself being dragged upwards. 

_ Can't stop thinkin' of your diamond mind _

The cold air hit his skin making him inhale sharply. He felt his lungs being filled up quickly.

_ Careful creature made friends with time _

It felt like he was inhaling pins.

_ He left her lonely with a diamond mind _

A pair of arms held him up. Wiping the water off his face, he opened his eyes.

_ Those ocean eyes _

A pair of blue eyes stared back at him.

_ You really know how to make me cry _

They stood there, nothing but the ocean around them. Nobody existed in that moment except them.

_ When you gimme those ocean eyes _

And as their lips met, Keith held Lance close.

_ I've never fallen from quite this high _

_ Fallin' into your ocean eyes _

_ Those ocean eyes. _

**Author's Note:**

> That ending leaves much to be desired, but as they say: One is oneselves harshest critic.   
> I hope you liked it <3


End file.
